


Starry Night

by crashingintothesun



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: (forgive my Bursuso shipping heart), (no disrespect to nick/abby tho), (so weird yes i know), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nick's POV, Post-Canon, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashingintothesun/pseuds/crashingintothesun
Summary: Weeks ago it had hit him that the ending of junior year marked another year closer to the rearranging of their lives. One more year until the constants of his life uprooted and left him grappling for something tangible... But as he looked around at the sea of students clustered in front of him, he pushed those feelings down, feeling nothing but determination to make the most of this night.~~~Junior Prom from Nick's POV





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely prom piece was my contribution to the Shores zine!

“Eisner! You clean up nicely.”

Nick turned from his spot under the tree in the Spier’s front yard to see Garrett grinning at him as he walked up to join the rest of the group. His charcoal suit was an almost match to Nick’s.  

“Looking sharp, Laughlin,” he replied as he reached out to bump his fist. “Who’re you trying to show off for?”

Nick’s teasing was met with a swift punch to his arm. He watched as Garrett’s eyes flickered up to the porch where Leah and Abby stood taking selfies. Nick couldn’t blame Garrett; both of the girls looked absolutely stunning. After years of friendship with Leah, having seen her in everything from sweats to her manga costumes on Halloween, Nick could conclude, without a doubt, that this was the most radiant he’d ever seen her. Garrett didn’t stand a chance in keeping cool tonight. Hell, his own heart had trouble keeping a steady beat whenever his eyes met Abby’s, and they had already been dating for months.

“Okay! Group picture!” Mrs. Spier’s voice cut through the yard. Nick turned to see Bram and Simon walking back together from mandatory couple pictures. He knew the shots would certainly end up on the infamous wall of Awkward Simon Photographs that the Spiers cherished so much. Leah and himself had cameos in some of them as well, so it was about time for Bram to join the club.

The girls made their way down from the porch and Nick reached out to grab Abby’s hand, pulling her in and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. When he pulled away, he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks as everyone’s eyes were on them.

“The sooner you stop flirting, Nick, the sooner we can go.”

“You mean the sooner you and Bram can sneak off like you do?” Abby teased, smiling sweetly at Simon.

Nick laughed along with the rest of them. The Spiers and Bram’s mother looked at them with amused curiosity. Simon shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked his head down.

“It’s not like _that_ ,” he mumbled. “We just like to talk.”

“Hey, let’s get that picture, yeah?” Nick asked, steering the conversation away from the inevitable awkward questions that were about to ensue. As Simon shot him a thankful glance, Nick could barely make out the soft traces of eyeliner hidden behind his glasses.   

They all stood next to their respective dates, leaving Leah and Garrett thrust together as the only two members of their group going stag. Nick watched as Leah’s eyes widened a bit as Garrett offered to stand behind her to “maintain continuity” in the shot. Her cheeks reddened as she looked towards Abby. Nick saw his girlfriend give an encouraging nod before Leah accepted Garrett’s proposal, welcoming his hands to be placed on her waist as they posed for the photo.

“Okay, now smile like you like each other!” This time it was Nick’s mom who spoke up. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes as they were bombarded with flashes and ‘ooo’s and ‘ahhhh’s and one: “Wait I think the camera was on my face.”

Oh, the wonders of parents and technology.

By the time the parents deemed to have an acceptable amount of photos from every friend and couple combination possible (including a group shot with an accidental intrusion by Bieber), Nick finally felt the electric excitement for the evening rile up inside of him. Despite believing it to be overrated, prom was the quintessential high school experience- a rite of passage which he would not miss.    

He watched as Bram held open the car door for Simon and Leah helped herself into the back of Bram’s car followed by a nervous looking Garrett.

“Looks like we have the ride all to ourselves,” he told Abby with a mischievous grin. Abby laughed softly as they walked towards Nick’s car. He held the door open, using his other hand to hold onto hers as she carefully lowered herself into the seat, not wanting to disrupt her attire. His heart fluttered softly in his chest as he watched her move with elegance, the setting sun casting a warm glow across her smiling face.

It was a well-known theory that outward beauty was simply a mirror of the soul, but the way Abby shined radiantly was only a minimal testament to the absolute perfection she was inside. He still had no idea how he was lucky enough to have earned her affections. She reminded him all the time of how it was everything about him which sealed the deal- but admittedly his musical skills had more than their fair share of influence.

Nick followed Bram’s car the short drive to the school. When he arrived and pulled into a parking spot, a nagging feeling tugged on his heart and he turned to see Abby staring at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, unfastening his seatbelt to turn and fully face her. Her lips turned up into a warm smile as she reached across the center console, taking his hands in hers. Her wrists were still adorned by her countless woven bracelets. No matter the occasion, the presence of her friendship bracelets was always a constant.

“Do you remember that night when we first got together?”

Nick smiled and nodded. Each minute that night had felt as if it lasted a lifetime, burned vividly into his brain forever. He’d never admit to Simon how grateful he was for his drunken carelessness that night.  

“I spent most of the year missing home, but that night you helped me realize that Shady Creek could be my home too. Yes, my father and brother were back in DC, but suddenly I had you. Here. Thank you for that. And thank you for inviting me to sit with you at lunch that first time.”

Nick wondered if Abby could see the lump built up in his throat, pounding to the rhythm of his heartbeat. “I was so nervous.” He laughed softly. “Everyone had a crush on you.”

“Except Simon.” Her joke cut through the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

Nick laughed a bit harder. “And Bram.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the window. Nick turned to see Garrett waiting for them. Leah was already walking towards the school beside Simon and Bram, who were still linked hand-in-hand.

As Nick entered the school, hand interwoven with Abby’s, his eyes were met with more shades of blue than he could have ever imagined. The theme was Starry Night, and the decorations did not disappoint. Lights strung across the ceilings masked by sheer blue fabrics made it feel as if they looking up at a night sky, littered with twinkling stars. A crescent moon shaped disco ball hung from the cafeteria ceiling over the makeshift dance floor, sending bursts of colorful light around the students. It was wonderful, in the tackiest sense, and Nick couldn’t wait to dance the night away underneath it all.

Weeks ago, it had hit him that the ending of junior year marked another year closer to the rearranging of their lives. One more year until the constants of his life uprooted and left him grappling for something tangible. Gone would be the certainties in his life- Leah beside him in his basement defeating multiple levels of a videogame in one sitting as Simon sprawled across the floor with Bieber at his feet. Even Abby would be different. She’d go off to college, making a new home for herself. It was all changing, and he felt powerless to stop it. But as he looked around at the sea of students clustered in front of him, he pushed those feelings down, feeling nothing but determination to make the most of this night.

Music blared around them- some upbeat pop songs which Nick was ashamed to admit he knew the lyrics to. He found himself pulled along by Abby to a small table tucked away in the corner where the rest of their friends were lounging.

“Nick, why don’t you go grab your guitar and get on stage?” Garrett asked. “I’m sure everyone would appreciate that more than this garbage.”

Nick laughed. “I should, shouldn’t I? Educate everyone on what proper music is.”

Simon groaned at that. “No. No, _Def Skynard_.”

Nick looked at Simon pointedly. “Each time you say that is another day you’re banned from my basement.”

“I second that!” Leah piped up, looking up from her phone. “Our stats are much better when Simon’s not droning on about how hot Bram is.”

Even in the dimmed lights, Nick could make out the pink tint to Simon’s cheeks as Bram covered his smile with a fake cough.

Garrett grinned as he discreetly scooted his chair closer to Leah’s. “Bram’s the same. It’s almost impossible to get anything done with him around anymore. Did I ever mention that he dragged me to the play _three_ times? I was behind on homework all week after that.”

Nick watched as Bram fish-mouthed, unable to come up with words to defend himself. Simon smiled at that and moved to rest his head on Bram’s shoulder. Nick could see Simon’s lips moving, but couldn’t make out what he whispered to Bram. Nick couldn’t help but smile as Bram’s cheeks gave way to a deep blush.

He had never outright said it, but he was immensely happy for Simon. Knowing him since they were children, Nick was there to witness every flapper Halloween, every awkward girlfriend stage, and even the infamous ‘Boom Boom Pow’ incident. He had seen Simon through his most critical phases in life, but never had he seen him more genuinely happy than he has been since dating Bram.

It was weird to think about, honestly. When Nick had tried out for the soccer team, he never could have imagined how intertwined his two worlds would become. His best friend dating one of his best teammates was unexpected, but even more unexpected was the crush Garrett had developed on Leah. Nick would never dare speak of it, but he was silently rooting for the two of them. After all, Nick loved her and wanted nothing short of the best for her. He knew Garrett would treat her right.

They sat and chatted for a bit before Abby pulled Nick onto the dancefloor. He held her close as they swayed gently as the smooth voice of John Legend drifted from the speakers.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” he asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

She smiled. “Once or twice.”

A beat of silence, then: “I think you’ll win Queen.”

“Were you not the one to tell me that prom titles are superficial and meaningless?”

“I was, and they are. But if anyone deserves it, it’s you.”  

Abby laughed at that before leaning in, resting her cheek against Nick’s chest as they continued to sway. Despite being mixed up in the crowd, indiscernible to the watching eye, Nick felt as if they were the only two people to exist.

Three words he was too afraid to speak were on the tip of his tongue as the melody slowly drifted out. The music then cut from the speakers altogether.

“Oh my god.”

Nick turned to the stage where Abby’s focus was and his eyes widened. The curtains had pulled away to reveal a full band setup, and sitting behind the drums was Leah; Taylor stood her place behind the mic. Nora stood on stage as well, a guitar strapped from her shoulder. Despite not being in attendance for the prom, she was dressed in fancy attire to match her bandmates.

“Are you guys having a good time?” Taylor asked. She was met by enthusiastic cheers. Pleased with the response, she nodded to Leah who counted off the beat before they began.

“Did you know they were performing?”

Nick turned to see Simon standing beside him, a proud smile on his face.

“No idea.”

The dance floor flooded with students as Emoji played on. Nick watched as Garrett’s eyes stayed glued on Leah.

“Just ask her out, man,” he called over the loud music.

Garrett flushed and shrugged. “Maybe.”

Nick, Abby, Bram, Simon, and Garrett all danced together in one big circle, aware of how ridiculous they looked, but too happy to give a damn. Their sloppy and unrehearsed moves fit in easily with their surrounding classmates. As Emoji finished their final song, Simon breathlessly suggested that their group get an official photo taken by the backdrop their school set up. They waited until Leah rejoined them, flushed with the rush of performing, before they made their way over.

Standing in front of a star-themed backdrop, the six of them struggled to decide on which way to pose. Nick watched in amusement as Simon and Abby playfully argued about what would work best. Both of them called out terms like ‘blocking’ and ‘sight lines’. Nick raised a brow at Bram who simply laughed and shook his head in response. It was their own fault for falling in love with theater kids, and they simply would have to learn how to live with it.

Abby and Simon finally settled on standing in a single line and wrapping their arms behind the back of whomever was on their side. At the last moment before the camera flashed Nick leaned over, pressing a kiss to Abby’s cheek.

It would be a photo to cherish forever.

He had been warned that high school would be fleeting -  the friendships made would be doomed from lasting beyond the first few college years - but as Nick looked down the line at the motley crew which had assembled over the years, he knew that no matter what the future held, his heart would carry pieces of them forever.


End file.
